


Operation: Second Chance

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: What if Robin never died? What if he was apart of Regina's second chance? Regina was crowned Queen of the United Realms, and she lived happily ever after with Robin.
Kudos: 4





	1. Impossible

"Impossible. This is impossible, Emma how did this happen?" I asked Emma as she bounced her baby in her arms. "Regina, do I need to explain how this happened?" I moved back trying to process all of this. "Emma you don't understand this is physically impossible. This can't be happening." I sat with her on the couch in the living room, "I don't understand explain it to me."

"My mother found out that I had a soulmate out there so she found some random man gave him a magical lion tattoo and sent him my way. I realized he wasn't my soulmate and all she wanted was an heir. So I created this potion that wouldn't allow me to have kids. I can't have kids so this test is wrong."  
"Maybe it's not, magic did this maybe magic cured it." 

If this was a possibility then I needed to figure out how it was possible. Once Emma went home I quickly created a little thing to announce Robin. Was he going to leave me? What if he didn't want another kid? All of these thoughts ran through my mind, Robin and I have talked about kids when we thought I couldn't have kids. We were planning to adopt when we were ready, when Robin got home I had dinner ready we sat discussing his day, I knew it was now or never. I told him I had a surprise and rushed to get the gift I made for him. I hid it behind me as I walked back into the kitchen, he seemed excited I hoped that feeling stayed. I handed him the card he began to read it. (Picture of gift above). His face lit up and he pulled me into a kiss, this reaction was better than I could have thought. We talked about what we would do with the baby, names, and plans for a nursery before I started getting tired and we both went to bed.


	2. Ultrasound

Robin and I scheduled the first ultrasound, we didn't know how this happened with the potion and all but I'm happy to be having a baby with Robin. We both love each other more than anything, true love is a powerful thing. Once Whale called us back he seemed shocked when I told him I thought I was pregnant, he put the gel on my belly to show us our baby. "It looks like you are about six weeks pregnant, and it also seems that you are having twins congratulations. Here is baby A, and there is baby B. I'll print you off a picture of the ultrasound." He gave me a towel to wipe the gel of, I was not only pregnant but I was having twins. Robin seemed shocked, he already had two kids adding two more would complicate things. Roland had just started high school, and Robin is an adult. Having two more babies in our relationship, once Whale left I looked over at Robin who was still processing. "Robin are you okay? Twins is a lot to handle and we both already have kids that are grown." He snapped out of his trance to look at me, he pulled me into a hug. "Regina I am so happy twins is amazing, I can't wait to have kids with you no matter how many we have." I laughed and then Whale in with the ultrasound, he handed it to me showing me that the babies are labeled. He scheduled our next appointment and Robin and I went home. Emma's car was in the driveway, Emma sitting outside with Hope in her cars eat. I didn't tell her I was pregnant with twins, she was too worried about Hope's magic even thought she was only a year old she seemed to have her full magic abilities. I advised Emma to keep up with her magic and make sure that when Hope is old enough to start teaching her magic. Once she left Robin and I sat talking about what we were going to do with twins, and names. I didn't ever think that I would kids other than Henry, but since I'm pregnant I have to start thinking about things I haven't thought about since Henry was a baby. I was feeling tired so Robin and I went to bed.


	3. Trouble

I woke up with a sick feeling, I was about to vomit. I ran to the bathroom trying not to wake Robin. Before I knew it he was holding my hair, and had his hand on my back. "I tried not to wake you" I said sitting up from floor, "Don't ever feel like you can't wake me, I'm here for you each step of the way." He said pulling me into his chest, once we knew for sure that I stopped vomiting. We got up to get ready for the day, I had plans with Arendelle and Robin was planning an all boys trip with Roland and Henry. Snow and Charming met me in the Study to go over what Elsa had been telling us. Something is blocking the resources from coming into the Realms, other Realms have reported this problem. "What do we know so far?" Snow pulled out a map of the town, she drew a big boarder around the town line. "The boarder goes all the way around the town, the magic is strong but we know for sure that it's light magic." A boarder going all the way around the town had to be an accident. Emma had a tendency to accidentally hurt people, maybe she's stressed about Hope that she created a boarder without knowing it. "I'm going to go talk with Blue to see if she can match the magic to someone in town, you two go check on Emma. She may have lost control with her magic because of all the stress with Hope." We parted I rushed to the nunnery, Blue was waiting outside for me when I arrived. "Regina I heard about the boarder, the magic is traceable but there isn't a way for it to come down. The person who put up the boarder is well it's complicated." How could it be complicated? Why can't the person take it down? Blue led me inside, Hope and Neal were playing in the nursery while Emma and her parents stood thinking of a plan. "Emma what are you doing here?" I asked unsure of whether something has happened. "We have a problem, we figured out who put up the boarder." 

"Emma that's great, Blue said we couldn't take it down why?"

"Because the person who took put it up is just a baby." Hope of course, her magic is strong just like Emma's. She's the product of True Love, and maybe the Next Savior. "Emma how did you find out?" 

"She started babbling about a wall, then she poofed us to the town line where she just giggled and the wall surrounded the town." 

How could a baby cause all of this? We need to find out how to break the wall before The United Realms runs out of time.


	4. Gender Reveal (5 months pregnant)

**SHORT CHAPTER SORRY

Robin and I rushed to get ready, we had 20 minutes until our gender reveal, Snow and Emma had planned the whole thing. Me being 5 months pregnant I couldn't find anything to wear. Robin wore a blue shirt, he was on team boys. I put on a black dress that showed my baby bump perfectly. And we rushed to Granny's, when we arrived they were making tallies for each gender. Girls were winning so far, "Finally the guests of Honor, Regina and Robin take a seat right here in front." Once we sat down, Neal threw pink and blue streamers around us. Emma brought out a cake and set it on the table in front of us and handed me the knife. I cut into it to reveal a yellow cake. Emma then had Killian and Charming bring in two big boxes, with strings hanging down for us to grab. Robin and I grabbed each of the boxes, and pulled revealing pink balloons and confetti. We were having twin girls, he pulled me into a hug. Everyone laughed and talked about potential names, and the color schemes for the nursery. I started to feel tired so Robin and I went home. While I went to bed he and Henry, and Killian cleaned out the spare room to make room for the twins. Soon Robin came to bed and he laid with his hand protecting my belly holding onto his daughters.


	5. Moving Around

I woke up this morning to the twins kicking me in the side, I couldn't get comfortable. I looked over at the clock it was 3:30 am. I rolled back over to try and get some more sleep but I couldn't, I carefully got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. I pulled out a bottle of water and sat on the bar waiting out the kicks. I rested my hand on my belly trying to calm my little girls, once they stopped I went back upstairs to what would be the twins room. Yesterday Robin moved two cribs and two dressers into the room, I was folding clothes when Robin came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my belly. "Regina come back you bed you need some rest." I turned around so I was in his arms, my belly popping out. "I tried but your daughters are being stubborn." He put his hand on my belly and rubbed, "Ok fine let's go make some breakfast." I followed him down to the kitchen, he started making breakfast when I got a text from Emma she was taking me out baby shopping. I replied back saying that she could pick me put later after breakfast. Robin and I sat talking about baby names, and things we need to be done before they come. Once we were finished Robin got dressed for work and I went to get dressed to meet Emma. I got in the front seat of her bug, Hope's carseat was sitting in the back, with her sound asleep. "Hey how is the baby?" I asked as she looked back to check on her. "She's good, she hasn't used any magic lately. How are you feeling?" She asked as she started pulling out of the driveway. "It's been good they were kicking this morning but once they stooped I felt good. I haven't had much problems." She smiled, we laughed and talked about the baby and how life was going. "So I thought we could get some more baby clothes, and care seats, bottles and things."

"Wow look at you the baby expert, you've come a long way."

"Yeah I know, I still missed so much with Henry I want to make it up by being the best mom I can for Hope. Let's not talk about my parenting, you are going to be great look at Henry he is amazing. He's smart, and kind, you did that for him. You were the best mother he could have." She gave a sly smile, being a new mother hurt her. She felt bad like she was replacing Henry, she hated herself for not being there for him but I couldn't have been a good mother without her. Emma and I walked into the store and shopped for the baby. We picked up some bottles, clothes and the things we needed, once she dropped me off I went in to an empty house. I finished putting the things away in the nursery and waited for Robin to get home. We had dinner and once we were done we sat thinking about names for the baby. I began to feel tired so I went to lay down and Robin joined me later.


	6. It's Time

*SHORT CHAPTER

I laid in bed tossing and turning my back is killing me. I got up to walk around that's when I noticed the bed was wet, I looked down and realized that my water had broke. "ROBIN? IT'S TIME WE NEED TO GO." I grabbed the overnight bag and walked downstairs Robin was packing up some things. Once he finished he helped me into the car then drove off to the hospital, we rushed in as fast as we could. "My wife is having our babies." Robin said as I was placed in a room, I pushed for hour until our babies were born. First our oldest daughter Katherine Cora Mills-Locksley born November 18th, our youngest daughter was born 2 minutes after her older sister Danielle Rae Mills-Locksley. Robin and I sat holding our daughters, they were perfect. Two identical twin girls. Once the doctor cleared the twins we let them sleep so I could get some, the next day Robin and I brought our baby girls home. We laid them in the nursery and watched them sleep, they looked so peaceful and I was afraid to leave them. I watched them sleep for a little bit then turned out the light and closed the door. As soon I laid down I fell asleep dreaming about my two perfect little girls.


	7. The First Night

The first night with the twins was rough, they wouldn't sleep. Robin and I tried to take turn getting up with them but the night ended with us both passed out in their room. The girl already knew how to drive us crazy, once we finally got them to sleep I turned on the baby monitor and walked back to our room. Robin was passed out on the couch in the twins room, I set the monitor down on the nightstand and tried to get some sleep. The twins decided mommy doesn't need rest and woke me up at 5:30 for another feeding. Robin and I fed them, changed them and carried them downstairs to their bassinets. They fell alseep while Robin started breakfast, they slept until about 7:30 when they heard their big brother getting ready for school. We watched as Roland rocked them back to sleep before leaving for school, Robin left for work leaving the twins and I alone. I didn't think I could handle two babies by myself so I called in Emma. She rushed over with little Hope still alseep in her arms, Emma laid her on the couch with her blanket and stuffed ship. "So how are the twins?" Emma asked seeing the exhaustion in my face. "They are just great, the first night was rough. But I finally got them done." 

"It gets easier, when we brought Hope home she would cry until I entered the room. Sometimes they just want to see your face. The twins have a special connection to you, they love seeing you."

"How is Hope? She's getting so big."

"She started walking, yeah and she can now say no."

"That's great, I can't believe this is our lives. We both have kids we didn't think could happen."

"I wouldn't change it though and I know you wouldn't either, these girls are a blessing for both of us."

"They truly are."


	8. Nine Months Later

"Can you say mama?" I asked my 9 month old twins, of course they couldn't say anything yet. I have been trying the last week to get them to say something, I realized that when they are ready to talk they will. Robin and I have been running around trying to keep them out of cabinets, they have officially mastered the crawling stage. They are everywhere, the twins are growing up so fast, it seems like just yesterday I was waiting on them to arrive. Time has flown since we fixed the town line, Robin and I looked into daycare, I have been driving myself crazy trying to do work at home with the girls. Ashley offered to watch them whenever I needed, she watches Hope for Emma. This morning before work I dropped them off, I didn't want to let them go at first but realized it's okay. It's time they learn to make friends with kids their age, I go to work about an hour in I call to check on them. Ashley said they were fine, I was just worried about them, what if something happened and I wasn't there. She assured me that everything was fine and if something was wrong she would call me. I hung up to focus on work, the town meeting was in session. I dealt with everyone's problems, once I arrived back at my office I plopped in the seat. Emma came in with some root beers and a bottle opener. "How is the first day back?" She asked handing me the bottle she just opened, "Tiring, I've called the check on the twins like 4 times already." She sat down across from me, "I get it I did the same thing, you just have to trust that Ashley will call if something happens. The girls are in safe hands, Ashley is a wonderful babysitter." It wasn't that I didn't trust Ashely because I do, it's just I haven't been away from them for this long. They are my daughters and I will always worry about them no matter how safe they are, and this is Storybrooke peace doesn't always last long something is bound to happen. I took Emma's advice and trusted that she would call if something happened, I sat with Emma talking about what the girls have been doing lately. It's hard to believe that both of our kids are growing up so fast. Hope is a year old, soon to be 2 and has already used magic. The twins are crawling around, soon to be walked and talking. Everything was happening so fast, I wasn't ready for it.


	9. End

**SHORT CHAPTER I RAN OUT OF IDEAS SORRY.

I learned something a long time ago from a very close friend, Home is the place that when you leave you miss it. Being around the family and the people in the United Realms proves how far I've come since the curse, I got to see my son grow up, my granddaughter's strength, and I get to raise two beautiful little girls. I couldn't ask for anything else, everything is perfect Robin and I are even expecting our third baby, a boy named Oliver Forest. Life is perfect

****THIS STORY HAS COME TO AN END THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LIKE IT, I WISH I COULD CONTINUE BUT MY HEART WASN'T IN IT. IT WAS AMAZING WHILE IT LASTED BUT I THINK IT'S TIME TO END IT SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER, AGAIN THANK YOU.


End file.
